


Dragonite Temper Tantrum

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Dragons, Eating, Gen, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Red witnesses the downsides to putting a Dragonite on a diet.
Relationships: Leaf & Red (Pokemon), Leaf/Red (Pokemon)
Kudos: 6





	Dragonite Temper Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by dog videos on Youtube and my need to share my headcanon of Leaf having a Dragonite.

Red had witnessed his fair share of Pokemon temper tantrums. One day it was his Charizard — then a Charmeleon — after suffering a humiliating loss to Misty. Another day it was his Pikachu after being woken from a nap by his Snorlax — the irony was not lost on either of them.

But today it was a Pokemon that didn’t belong to him. 

It was Leaf’s Dragonite — a ‘Mon known for being powerful, gutsy, and undyingly loyal to its trainer. 

The Dragonite was currently lying face-first on the grass, letting out weeping noises that would be more terrifying if it wasn’t so hilarious. 

It was mere minutes after both Red and Leaf had fed their Pokemon, both had recalled their teams and attempted to continue with their planned day of training, but the Dragon Pokemon had utterly refused to go back into his Pokeball. Apparently, Dragonite had trouble comprehending that mealtime was over.

Although in terms of Dragonite temper tantrums, Leaf was getting off quite easy. 

Red watched as Leaf placed her hands on her hips. Her gaze was unwavering as she lectured her powerhouse of a Dragonite. 

“No, lunch is over,” she said in a scolding, mother-like tone. “You’ve had enough. You’ll get more at dinner.” 

Red had to stifle a laugh as Dragonite eyed Leaf for a hot second, then immediately went back to grumbling like a baby. 

“You’re on a diet, remember?” Leaf reminded. “You’re a little bit chubby.”

Dragonite suddenly stopped growling and glared at Leaf like it had suddenly learned Mean Look. 

“You’re not the only one,” Leaf continued, walking over to her Dragonite and sitting down. “Magmortar is in the same boat, expect she can take it like a champ.”

Red decided to join Leaf by sitting next to her. When she started stroking her Dragonite on the head, Red did the same. The gesture seemed to comfort the mighty dragon’s agony. 

Leaf took her Pokeball out of her bag and held it to her ‘Mon. 

“Listen, if you get in the ball right now, I’ll give you a snack later. Maybe some berries, some yogurt, or an ice cube...”

Dragonite immediately went back to attempting to use Mean Look on its trainer. Leaf tapped the ball against her mighty dragon, yet the beast did not go in.

It took all of Red’s energy to suppress his urge to chuckle. He had seen Leaf raise her Dragonite from a young Dratini fished up in the Safari Zone to a powerful fighter that could possibly rival Lance’s. It had won her many battles in all stages of its life and often carried her through the clouds as her main flyer. 

And here it was crying in despair over being on a diet. 

“This is going well,” Red remarked dryly. 

“Shut up,” Leaf snapped. She refocused her attention on Dragonite. “Come on, buddy. This stopped being cute eight meals ago.” 

Dragonite looked at her and let out a high pitched wail, then planted its face on the ground to wail even louder. 

Leaf tried to tap the Pokeball against the beast, but to no avail. The grieving howls continued. 

Leaf could only sigh and hang her head in shame. She looked to Red, her frustration being so blatantly evidence in her eyes.

“This is my life now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> btw i just need to make it clear that i will not tolerate any Dragonite fatshaming in this house.


End file.
